The Mysterious Melody
by ScarletTheCat14
Summary: CrystalClan and FlareClan have long maintained a delicate balance, but a new threat to both their camps is about to endanger them all, and change the future of all cats everywhere! If you listen, you can hear the song begin ...
1. The New Apprenticesesesses

AN: Warrior Cats belong to Erin Hunter, not me. CrystalClan and FlareClan, their members and the adventures they go on are my creations. Have fun, and don't get stuck on the bush. Or the singing stick.

* * *

The Mysterious Melody …

**Allegiances**

**CrystalClan**

Leader: Deerstar, a small, light brown tom with white underbelly and green eyes. Apprentice: Wavepaw

Deputy: Serpentgem, white she-cat with perfectly round pinky peach eyes. Mate: Duskclaw. Kits: Wishkit, Marigoldkit, Snakekit. Apprentice: Poisonpaw.

Medicine Cat: Featherpelt: a young silvery-white she-cat with sky blue eyes, new to her position.

Warriors – toms, and she-cats not currently carrying or nursing kits

Duskclaw: dark brown tom with black underbelly and dusty brown eyes. Apprentice: Lilypaw

Souldawn: cream-colored she-cat with white tail and amber eyes. Mate: Eaglewing. Apprentice: Songpaw

Eaglewing: dark brown tom with light brown and white flecked pelt, and blue eyes.

Opalfeather: pale gray she-cat with shining, jewel-like green eyes. Kit: Songpaw. Mate: Nettletornado

Nettletornado: dusty brown tom with hazel eyes. Apprentice: Slypaw

Dappledbreeze: calico she-cat with one scarlet ear and tan eyes. Mate: Blackglare. Kits: Leafpaw, Scarletpaw

Blackglare: white tom with black 'goggles' around his aqua blue eyes. Mate: Dappledbreeze

Streamtail: blue-gray she-cat with turquoise eyes.

Snowfur: white tom with brown eyes. Mate: Brightfeather. Apprentice: Leafpaw. Kits: Poisonpaw and Slypaw.

Blueheart: gray tom with black tail and yellow eyes. Apprentice: Scarletpaw

Apprentices – kits that are at least 6 moons old, training to be warriors

Leafpaw: gray she-cat with brown flecked pelt and deep blue eyes. Sibling: Scarletpaw

Scarletpaw: bright ginger she-cat with fiery orange eyes. Sibling: Leafpaw

Lilypaw: brown and white splotched she-cat with beautiful green eyes.

Poisonpaw: pure brown she-cat with golden eyes. Sibling: Slypaw

Slypaw: blonde tom with golden eyes. Sibling: Poisonpaw

Songpaw: white she-cat with kinked tail and peach eyes.

Wavepaw: black tom with lime-green eyes. Orphan

Queens – she-cats carrying or nursing newborn kits.

Brightfeather: tortoise-shell she-cat with blue eyes. Kits: Lizardkit, Llamakit, Lionkit, Lakekit, Larkkit, Zephyrkit

Kits – new born cats younger than six moons

Lizardkit: rock-brown tom with scaly-looking fur and blue eyes

Lionkit: blonde tom with extra ruff of fur around his neck and blue eyes

Lakekit: earthy brown tom with blue eyes.

Larkkit: gray tom with blue eyes.

Llamakit: cream tom with blue eyes.

Zephyrkit: small, pretty, bright ginger she-cat with deep brown eyes

Wishkit: small, silvery she-kit with dreamy, cream-colored eyes

Marigoldkit: blonde she-kit with light brown eyes

Snakekit: orange tabby tom with chocolate brown eyes

**FlareClan**

Leader: Moonstar, a lean, tough, black she-cat with pale gray eyes. Apprentice: Redpaw

Deputy: Fierceclaw, a gray tom with red stripes around his paws, and stone gray eyes. Mate: Cobratail

Medicine Cat: Daisybreeze, a black she-cat with white chest and belly, and brown eyes.

Warriors

Cobratail: brown she-cat with lighter brown rings throughout her pelt, and cream tail, with dark yellow eyes.

Brownfuzz: brown tom with black paws and tail, and burgundy eyes. Mate: Fishstream. Apprentice: Lightpaw

Riverpad: dark gray tom with purple-ishy (!) kinda eyes. Apprentice: Rockpaw

Suntail: bright ginger tom with a really fluffy tail and gray eyes. Mate: Tuliprain

Fallowfeather: brown and tan tom with feathery ear tips and icy blue eyes. Mate: Lakeblossom

Patchfur: white tom with black muzzle stretching to ears, and brown eyes. Mate: Petaltail

Featherclaw: black she-cat with ginger ear-tips, and brown eyes.

Apprentices:

Rockpaw: very dark gray tom with opal eyes

Lightpaw: cream-colored she-cat with hazel eyes

Redpaw: dark ginger tom with dusty brown eyes

Queens:

Lakeblossom: black and white she-cat with blue eyes. Kits: Turtlekit, Featherkit, Waterkit

Petaltail: gray she-cat with pinkish eyes. Kits: Bluekit, Leopardkit, Graykit

Tuliprain: white she-cat with black flecked-pelt and yellow eyes. Kits: unborn (still carrying)

Fishstream: blue-gray she-cat with orange eyes. Kits: unborn

Kits:

Turtlekit: gray tom with blue eyes

Featherkit: silvery she-kit with blue eyes

Waterkit: blue-silvery she-kit with blue eyes

Bluekit: blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Graykit: dark gray tom with blue eyes

Leopardkit: shiny ginger tabby she-kit with blue eyes

* * *

**The Mysterious Melody (for real this time) …**

_Chapter One: The New Apprenticesesesessss_

She chased the mouse, her paw steps silent, but deadly. Her white coat was stark against the brush, but she was fast, and struck true. As she closed on the mouse, it stood up and spoke to her. "Sweetie? Songpaw! Wake up! Dawn patrol!"

BWAAAAHH?!

Songpaw's eyes shot open. Through the haze of morning sun, a handsome and familiar tom's brown face greeted her warmly. She smiled, purring through a yawn. Her stretch took some time, going from her jaws, all the way down her stout, powerful body, to her kinked tail. "Hey, dad," was what she meowed, but it came out more of a sleepy _mwewoeisuauowww_. Her dad chuckled. "Good morning, sleepyhead!" Songpaw was about to greet him back, when a call from outside sounded.

"Nettletornado, you wondrous specimen of a tom! Is she awake yet?"

Songpaw pouted. "Mo-oooom!" she called. "Don't be gross! Do we have to do this _every _morning?"

A gray, feminine head popped through the den entrance, taking them all in with sparkling green eyes. "Every morning, until StarClan shines no more, my sweet daughter," it giggled. "Good morning, my dear family."

"Opalfeather. Good morning, my brilliant mate," Nettletornado meowed. He rubbed a husky shoulder against his mate, licking her behind the ear like she liked. "You are a truly magnificent creature."

"A-HEM," Songpaw cleared her throat loudly. Sometimes parents were so silly. "Are we all going on a patrol together?"

"No," Opalfeather answered. "I'm going to help Featherpelt collect herbs." Songpaw sighed. She wanted to go on a patrol with her family. "Okay," she meowed. "Who else is on dawn patrol?"

"Souldawn, Snowfur and Leafpaw," Nettletornado replied.

"Leafpaw? All right! You're the best, dad," Songpaw responded, her smile stretching to her ears. "I'm outta here! Love you, family! Bye!"

"See you later, sweetie!" her dad called after her. He turned to Opalfeather and tucked her head under his chin. "If you ever sit still long enough, that is."

* * *

"LEAFPAW!" a white tom bellowed. "Quit sniffin' flowers and catch up!"

A small, gray she-cat jumped jerkily away from a cluster of blackberries. "Oh … okay," she said in a soft, quiet voice, hanging her head.

Songpaw saw this and sauntered up to her. "Hey, it's okay, Leafpaw!" she thundered. At this usual, loud greeting, Leafpaw jumped. "Jumpy, jumpy, jumpy, Leafpaw! You should be called Spingpaw, Bouncepaw … Boingpaw! I didn't mean to scare you … again!" Songpaw apologized.

"Oh … it's okay. I know you didn't try to startle me."

"No, but I always seem to, Multiple-Namepaw. Hey, cheer up!" Songpaw scooted closer, whispering, "Snowfur's always got a burr stuck somewhere in his pelt." They both giggled.

"HEY!" Snowfur shouted. "QUIET BACK THERE, OR YOU'RE GONNA SCARE ALL THE PREY AWAY!"

Songpaw rolled her eyes. "You're the one who's yelling," she mumbled.

"Apprentices!" the cream-colored she-cat accompanying them called curtly.

"Yes, Souldawn?" Songpaw replied.

"You and Leafpaw will go on your own from here on," Souldawn instructed. "Hunt well, and hunt often. Many in the Clan are counting on you tonight."

"Okay, c'mon Leafpaw." Leafpaw looked at Songpaw and nodded.

Hours later, Leafpaw and Songpaw returned from marking the border, hunting and 'training' … mostly playing, but 'training' is what they'd tell Snowfur. As they went to meet up again with the others, they caught a few more squirrels. Luckily, it was Leafgreen and the prey were plentiful.

"Wow," Songpaw exclaimed. "Great day for catching squirrels, huh, Leafpaw?"

Leafpaw, with a little more confidence in her voice, remarked, "Yeah. Yeah, it was."

"Hey, there's Souldawn and Snowfur," Songpaw called.

Her voice was loud enough for the others to hear. Souldawn looked toward Songpaw. "Oh, Snowfur, look over there. It's the apprentices. Let's go meet up." When she and Snowfur got there and saw the apprentices' prey, Snowfur said, "Hmph. Looks like Songpaw caught more than you … again. You only caught a measly five!" he scolded. "A mouse, two squirrels, a rabbit, and a – a bird!" Snowfur strutted up to Leafpaw and stuck his nose in her face. "Can't. You. Do. BETTER?" he finished.

"Now you wait-"

Souldawn slapped her tail over Songpaw's mouth, cutting her off. Snowfur drew his face back from Leafpaw's teary gaze, and meowed, "Let's go back to camp, and," he turned back to Leafpaw, "no dinner for _you_ today, no matter what Anyone says. HMPH." He walked away.

* * *

"All cats old enough to climb the cliff, join me underneath the Gravel Pile for a Clan meeting!" Deerstar called out.

Songpaw looked up from finished her vole.

Scarletpaw walked up to Songpaw. "Looks like our leader's calling a meeting!" she sang in her usual, squeakily happy voice. Songpaw forced a smile. "Hi, Scarletpaw," she gritted out. "Wanna sit together?" _ Please say no, please say no._

"Sure!" Scarletpaw said joyfully.

Songpaw sighed internally. Bouncing all over the place, Scarletpaw beat Songpaw to the Gravel Pile. Songpaw thought that maybe she might 'lose' the other cat on the way, but no such luck. She sighed again as they found places to sit … right next to each other. Songpaw fidgeted and Scarletpaw hummed to herself as the rest of the Clan gathered. When Deerstar took his place atop the Pile, Songpaw noticed the three kits sitting below. There were a silvery she-kit, a blonde she-kit, and an orange tabby tom.

Deerstar raised his tail, a signal for silence. "Today, we shall give these three kits their apprentice names."

The Clan cheered this announcement. In the crowd, a white she-cat and dark brown tom looked like they were about to burst with pride. "Tom!" Scarletpaw exclaimed. "That's Serpentgem and Duskclaw, and they're the parents of those kits, and I'm thinking 'wow, they must be so proud, and wow, I wonder what it feels like to be that proud, and wow, what's it like to have kits, and wow, I remember what it was like to get my own apprentice name, and wow'-"

Songpaw nodded, tuning Scarletpaw's noise out like normal. She was wondering the same thing, but she'd never admit that to anyone. Her thoughts were cut off by Deerstar's voice.

"Wishkit! Please come up to the Pile!" The small silver she-kit – Wishkit – approached Deerstar. "From this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as … Wishpaw!" He laid his chin on her head. The little kit – now a Paw – licked his shoulder in return. Now that the traditional exchange was done, the Clan cheered! "Wishpaw! Wishpaw!" Serpentgem and Duskclaw's cheers were the loudest. Well, besides Scarletpaw, anyway. Deerstar let this go on for a while, then called again for silence. "Eaglewing!"

A dark brown tom in the crowd looked up.

"You shall be mentor to Wishpaw!"

Quivering with excitement, Wishpaw ran over to touch noses with her new mentor. As they became acquainted, Deerstar continued the ceremony. First Marigoldpaw, then Snakepaw received their names and their mentors, Streamtail and Dappledbreeze. There was much celebratory caterwauling.

"Well!" Deerstar meowed over the din. "We've all eaten, the patrols are back, and the Clan has three new apprentices! Let us all sleep deeply, and may StarClan watch over us tonight!"

And they called said, "HOORAY!"

* * *

AN: I hope you liked the first chapter of the Mysterious Melody! Now, a little about me. I am a fan of Gingerstar14! That's why I'm ScarletTheCat14! I am currently reading her story Brambleclaw's Son. I love the LightningClan greeting. I made my "HOORAY" like the one from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, when they all cheer, although they all do it in the morning. Sigh, whatever. I would be very happy for any reviews, comments, and even FLAMES. I am fireproof! Wait, what? Who said that? Anyway, see you next time! ...not that I can really see you. That would be creeeeeepeeeeeee …


	2. What is that Song?

AN: Warrior Cats are owned by Erin Hunter. I made up CrystalClan and FlareClan and its members. I really hope you like it, but even if you don't, please review!

* * *

**The Mysterious Melody**

_Chapter Two: What Is That Song?_

Dreams. They come so often now. Songpaw was dreaming. Breath pounded in her lungs as she blazed through the forest. She chased the mouse. Yes, it was the same mouse! She knew it was. It was clever, fast, and kept teasing her. It tried to lose her behind a tree: no use. Songpaw had its scent now. She wouldn't lose it this time. Through a stream, under the bracken, in the marshes. Suddenly, it broke cover, and she pounced. One huge lunge, aaaaaand – yes! Her claws dug into the little rodent. Songpaw thought she'd feel victory, but she didn't. Instead, she felt pain! At that same moment her claws dug into mouseflesh, she felt claws stab into _her _flesh! She yelped in pain. Songpaw lost her grip on the mouse. She tried to roll and throw her attacker, hoping the claws would let go. They didn't. They dug even deeper.

The whatever-it-was flipped her over and pinned her.

"Wh-Who are you?" Songpaw quivered.

In the dark, a shadow smiled. Hundreds of long, pointy teeth showed. It laughed. Not a deep laugh; a high-pitched, maniacal laugh. "HmmmmahhahAHAHAHA!" Like that.

It bent and whispered into her ear. Songpaw pinched her eyes shut and tried to wiggle away, but the shadow wouldn't let her leave. At first it sounded like gibberish, the shadow, harsh and unfocused. But then the shadow started to form words, clear and precise. It started singing.

"You should be afraid. You'll die when you lay.

Time's not on your side; you can run, but never hide.

Peace is a lie, there's no sun in your sky.

Morning or night, you can't escape our bite.

It's time to submit. Don't fight. Just quit.

You have no hope; it's much too late.

You think you're the hunter, but you're the bait."

Songpaw was still trying to understand all of that, when the Thing lunged down and bit her ear, hard! "OW!" she cried.

It chuckled. "Don't worry, the pain will go away. In a year, in a day. Oh, wait! I forgot! The pain's all you've got!" It bit her again. "Now, wake up! And fear. The end is near." It slashed at her back, and the dream ended.

Songpaw awoke, gasping. Then she felt sharp pains, in her back and ear.

"Ugg," she started.

"Wow! You tossed and turned all night!" Scarletpaw was right next to her, staring down with big eyes. "First you were like this, and then you were like this, and then this other time, you rolled and rolled and rolled …" Scarletpaw went on like normal, acting out Songpaw's sleeping habits with much energy and enthusiasm. "What were you dreaming about?" Scarletpaw panted in between rolls.

Songpaw stretched. "Dream? Was I dreaming? I really don't remember … I'm sure it was important anyway."

* * *

"Leafpaw! Keep your tail tucked in, or she can grab it! Mousebrain!" Snowfur shouted.

Leafpaw and Songpaw circled one another. The training pitch was a wide, open plain covered in nettles. Some stung, some didn't. You never knew. Snowfur thought training here kept the apprentices on their paw-pads. He stood proudly at the side, while Souldawn prowled nearby, judging their contest. "Songpaw! Keep it up! You'll beat her in no time!" Snowfur encouraged.

Songpaw lunged at Leafpaw, a full tackle. Leafpaw was too quick for her. Not only did she manage to dodge the tackle, she also battered Songpaw with her paws a couple times, tripped her and pinned her. Leafpaw was the quick one, but Songpaw was the strong one. She used all of her strength to thrust Leafpaw upward. As Leafpaw hit the ground, the wind was knocked out of her. "Oomph!"

"Now! Press the attack!" Snowfur shouted.

Leafpaw scrambled to the side, trying to regain her balance. She accidentally stepped in some stinging nettle and jumped the other way. She scowled down at her paws. Seeing an opportunity, Songpaw darted in and grabbed Leafpaw's scruff. Shoving her face into the ground, Songpaw pressed her full weight on the other cat.

"Match over! The winner is Songpaw. Great job, you two!" Souldawn praised.

Snowfur snorted, pacing into the practice plain. "Only Songpaw deserves praise! She won!" He directed his gaze at Leafpaw. "And you! You're not going to the Clan Meeting tonight."

Songpaw felt her fangs dig into her flesh. Her fur rose as she screamed, "HEY!" and stomped up to Snowfur. "Leafpaw is a great fighter! She's quick, and smart, and tougher than you think. She's a fantastic hunter, and the best friend I have. Of all the apprentices you train, she's learning faster than any of them. So could you quit being a pile of fox dung with a burr stuck in your fur!? Sheesh, for StarClan's sake!"

Souldawn stepped quickly in between the apprentice and her mentor. Her fur was flat, her eyes wide, but her gaze steady. All the she-cat could manage was, "Songpaw. Camp. Now."

"I was going there anyway!" Songpaw retorted, stomping off. Souldawn ran after her.

Meanwhile, Snowfur had turned to Leafpaw. He brought his muzzle close to hers, and said, "Go to the Frogfur Bog. Now." He must have recovered from his earlier attitude, because he said this much more quietly.

The quiet tone freaked Leafpaw out even more than his yelling did. She bolted for Frogfur.

From the tall grass, an eerie voice crackled, "Snowfur."

The large, white tom froze. Sniffing the air, he located the voice, and bowed at the shadow crouched in the tall grass. "Master," he said formally.

"Your efforts are greatly appreciated. A she-cat such as this will be a great asset to our cause. Keep up your vigil, my pet. You shall be rewarded."

Snowfur's muzzle was almost in the dirt. "I am always happy to serve."

"Now if only my brothers get their jobs done as faithfully, all shall be well."

"Of course," Snowfur responded. There was a moment where there was nothing but the wind, and then he spoke again. "Master, forgive me. I have one question."

"Speak."

"The song. I don't understand. What was that song? Why did he sing?"

The shadow regarded Snowfur with wide, unblinking eyes. Without a word, it turned and disappeared.

* * *

Further on, Souldawn caught up with Songpaw. She stepped solidly into the other cat's path. "Songpaw!" Songpaw skidded to a stop. "I appreciate your courage, but understand this: you NEVER take that tone with a warrior. Is that clear?"

"Yemesmesmsm..." Songpaw mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

Songpaw sighed. "Yes, Souldawn."

"All right. Now, back to camp with you. Get ready for tonight's Meeting."

* * *

Much, much further on, Leafpaw finally reached the Frogfur Bog. Every step she took felt icky, and made squishy sounds. Crickets screamed in the night. The damp grasses seemed impossibly tall. There was no moon that night. Leafpaw slunk low to the ground, making herself as small as possible. Where was her mentor? "Snowfur?" she called quietly.

A puddle splashed nearby. She bolted, diving into some wet moss and staring at the puddle, eyes wide. "Snowfur? Is … is that you?" she whispered.

Something sounded behind her, and she turned. "Snowfur?"

But then the night closed in on her, and everything went black.

* * *

AN: Duh-Duhn-DUHNNNNN! It's a cliffhanger! See you next time!

Editor's Note: I type ScarletTheCat14's stories for her, and it's been noted that I mistakenly said "Leafgreen" in Chapter One, instead of the correct title, "Greenleaf." I apologize. That was my mistake, not the author's.


	3. The Things That Bind Us

AN: Warrior Cats belongs to Erin Hunter. I made up CrystalClan and FlareClan and their members. This is for fun, so I hope you all like it.

* * *

Mysterious Melody

Chapter Three: The Things That Bind Us

Leafpaw woke up. Her first thoughts were: _where am I? What happened? Where's Snowfur? Is he okay? How long was I asleep? Where's Songpaw? Who's gonna help me?_ But somehow she knew that she shouldn't say any of that out loud. Instead, she looked around. She was surrounded by silvery stuff, shaped in squares. It was everywhere, on all sides, over her head, and under her paws, and it was cold. Coldly unnatural.

"Excellent."

Leafpaw shrank back. On the other side of the silver, there was movement. A shape unfolded itself from the shadows. A raggedy black she-cat slunk into the light. "Yes, a most excellent specimen," she _mrowed_, brushing up against the silver. Leafpaw glared up at her and bared her tiny fangs. The cat slapped at the silver. "I meant the cage, kit."

Leafpaw struggled to sit up. Something kept her from moving around. Looking down, she saw more of the silvery stuff wrapped around her paws, all knitted together somehow, and holding her down against this 'cage' thingy. Inside, it smelled horrible! Like tons of crow-food, piled and rotting in the dirtplace.

Leafpaw was trying to move as little as possible, not touching the silver squares, when another she-cat appeared, this one silver with a white tail. This one moved slowly, gracefully, somehow strutting even in this stench, and paced slowly around Leafpaw. The scraggly black cat sat quietly to one side.

The large silver cat laid down before Leafpaw, stretching out and crossing her paws. Her slitted eyes looked down at Leafpaw. "Prisoner," she intoned.

"Um, my name is-"

The large silver cat flicked her tail sharply, cutting her off. "I care not what you call yourself, kit. You will respond to Prisoner from this day forward. Prisoner, and nothing else. I assume you understand?"

Leafpaw nodded.

" … and you shall refer to me as Mistress Aurora."

"Okay."

The large cat – Aurora – glared down at her.

"I mean, okay, yes, Mistress Aurora."

"Prisoner, can you hunt?"

Leafpaw nodded. "Yes, Mistress Aurora."

"Can you fight?"

"Um, well, I'm getting better, but, um -"

"It matters not. Can you pull your own weight?"

"Yes. Yes, Mistress."

"That will have to do." Aurora rose, shook herself, and turned sharply, away from the cage. She trotted a few steps away, then spoke to the shadows. "She's all yours, boys."

Leafpaw cringed as two large toms, one black and the other wood brown, slowly advanced into the light. They both carried what looked like half-circles of silver. Leafpaw looked around furtively, desperate for escape. It was dark everywhere, and the sounds didn't echo right. She realized she must not be anywhere near Frogfur Bog anymore. Oddly-shaped moss-like coverings hung everywhere, limiting her vision beyond the cage. Even if she could squeeze through the squares, wriggle out of silvery restraints, and outrun the two toms, she had no idea where she was. It didn't look good.

The scraggly, black she-cat stirred. "Ah, Masters Night and Birch. Bringing the new restraints! Researcher Violet has been crowing about this wonderful new thing for so long. I'm so glad we finally have some new blood to test it on."

"Been looking forward to this myself, Star," said the brown tom. Leafpaw guessed he was the one called Birch.

"If you'd be so kind, Cagekeeper," said the other one – Night. "Please open the gate."

"Of course, Master," the black she-cat – Star – turned and fumbled with the lock. Her claws clinked inside the lock, and Star swung open a section of squares.

"Thank you, Cagekeeper," Birch meowed, advancing toward Leafpaw.

"S-stay away from me!" Leafpaw unsheathed her claws and nipped at the large tom.

"I am so very scared," Birch rolled his eyes. He and Night easily pinned Leafpaw down. "Star, we'll be done here quickly I think. Please go and get the Commander."

"Of course, Master." Star bowed and disappeared behind the hanging moss. Leafpaw quivered under the two tom's paws, imagining the monstrous mass of fur and claws that these brutes' commander surely must be. Birch had one paw clamped down over her muzzle and another on the back of her neck. Night stood over her, holding all four limbs down. Leafpaw pinched her eyes shut tight, thinking to herself, _I'm not gonna cry … I'm not gonna cry. I will be brave. I will be tough, like Songpaw. I'll make her proud of me. _And just like that, even though the two toms held her painfully tight, she wasn't afraid anymore.

Claws sounded on the hard, smooth gray earth, which reminded Leafpaw of a Thunderpath, and slowly, a new cat came into view. Leafpaw watched, as a lean, blue-and-silver she-cat stretched around the mossy curtain and padded closer. Claws gleamed in the half-light. Intelligence shone behind deep purple eyes. Leafpaw barely registered the Gatekeeper, Star, returning along with the new cat. The new cat had presence. She wasn't large, but she just seemed … huge.

"How do you do, Commander Jay?" Birch meowed in greeting.

The new she-cat, Commander Jay, acknowledged the toms with the barest of an ear flick. She paced to a stop in front of Leafpaw's cage. Then she sat, serenely, tall and dignified, looking at the little kit down the bridge of her nose. "Proceed," was all she said. Her voice was level and even, but the two toms leapt like she'd cracked a whip.

"Gerrofameeeee!" Leafpaw struggled, but it was all in vain. The next few minutes passed in a blur, as Birch and Night produced ropes and bound her limbs tightly in place, muzzled her and trussed her up like a thrush fit for a feast. Once she was bound in place, Birch and Night fitted the half-circles around her neck, which snapped into place with a terrible sound, and a finality like a thunder crack. Commander Jay stepped forward then, and tugged experimentally at the new, fully constructed circle. "Excellent," she said. Then she turned to the shadows. "Your designs are becoming more ingenious with every trial you undertake, Violet. You may make Head Researcher before the next moon."

Leafpaw saw now that a new cat had joined them. This new cat was truly a strange sight. Her coloring, ginger with brown markings that resembled socks, wasn't that odd. Neither were her emerald green eyes. But around her neck was this monstrous, unnatural silver thing, covered in knobs and dials and sparkly do-dads and whizzing thingies and all sorts of whatchamacalits that Leafpaw usually associated with Twoleg camps. The cat sat with a slump, shoulders heavy, and Leafpaw somehow knew that this new she-cat carried this machination around with her all the time. She idly looked at Leafpaw, and said, "Prisoner 1-20, accounted for," in a bored tone, and pressed one claw against part of the thing around her neck. It buzzed, and Leafpaw shockingly felt an answering buzz from the new collar around her neck. _What kind of crow-brained thing have I gotten myself into?_

The Researcher cat, Violet, slunk back around the corner, and Birch meowed toward the Commander. "Now, my lady?"

Commander Jay nodded once.

Birch released his hold on Leafpaw, and Night did the same. Leafpaw struggled and swiped at the two of them, but they just hissed in laughter while the little kit struggled against her restraints.

Aurora had come back, and now sat with the Commander and Cagekeeper Star, all three she-cats facing Leafpaw. "Proceed," the Commander said again, and Star came into the cage and fumbled at Leafpaw's bindings. She finished and backed away. Leafpaw was rubbing at her sore paws when Aurora suddenly lunged into the cage and pinned her to the ground.

"Listen, for I will say this only once. You hunt for us. You help transport us. You do what we say, without question or complaint. And if you go as much as half a mouse length outside the city, well," Aurora looked back at the others, "let's just say, you'll be in for a shock. Understand?"

Leafpaw nodded in silence.

Aurora got up off her. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go!" She pointed at the cage door.

Leafpaw took one quick look at the assembled she-cats, memorizing their faces, and then she leapt for the exit.

* * *

Snowfur trudged back into CrystalClan camp just as the Meeting was getting started. His pelt was a mass of cuts, scrapes and bites.

"Snowfur!" a feminine voice shrieked.

Snowfur's eyes were caked over and swollen, but he could still see his mate, Brightfeather, bounding toward him from the camp entrance. The startled silhouettes of Streamtail and Duskclaw – the camp entrance guards – came just after her. His mate must have been concerned for him and stood vigil right along with them. He felt bad about worrying her so. That was the last thing he thought before he collapsed in a heap. He heard Brightfeather screaming for Featherpelt – the Clan's medicine cat – and saw other Clan members begin to gather around him, but then his eyes closed. So he didn't see Featherpelt come rushing out to attend to him. And he didn't see the medicine cat scold his mate for being out by the guards when she should still be in the nursery, preparing to give birth to their kits. And he also didn't see Brightfeather double over in pain, crying out that the kits were coming. He was sure, however, that Featherpelt was in charge, having some cats escort his mate back to the medicine cat's den to get ready to deliver the kits, while she had some other cats lift him and find a place to start healing his battered body. He knew, despite what he couldn't see, that at least some cats still do what they're told.

* * *

Hours later, six new and healthy kits became the newest additions to CrystalClan. Brightfeather bore five toms, named Lizardkit, Lionkit, Lakekit, Larkkit and Llamakit, and one she-kit, Zephyrkit. All the toms had blue eyes like their momma, and little Zephyrkit got her daddy's brown eyes. It was when Songpaw was allowed in the nursery to see the new kits that she thought about Snowfur. When she found him, in the medicine den, looking horrible, she cried out, "Leafpaw! Where's Leafpaw!? Where is she, you big bully? What happened to her?!"

Featherpelt held Songpaw back, her little paws flailing at the air. She kept trying to push Songpaw out the door, but the apprentice ducked under her forelegs and bound back to the invalid tom. "Tell me now!"

"Rogues," Snowfur croaked. His voice barely registered. "Rogues attacked. Taken. She's been taken."

Songpaw felt her world shatter. No, not Leafpaw! She was Songpaw's best friend, her adopted sister, the one cat she could talk to about anything and always, always count on. She couldn't be gone! "L-Leafpaw ..."

She wanted to lie down, right there next to that meany Snowfur, and fall asleep on the medicine den floor. She wanted to just shut her eyes and let it all go away.

But she couldn't. That's not what Leafpaw would want.

_I'll go to the Meeting, _she thought. _And I'll go to every Meeting with a smile on my muzzle and throw myself into my training, and I will be the best warrior this Clan's ever seen. And I'll do it for you, Leafpaw.  
_

* * *

And with that, she got up, and left the den. It was Meeting time.

AN: I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


End file.
